


[Podfic of] Wend and Repeat (Until True)

by knight_tracer



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Everyone knows this story. It's a journey where you can't look back, you can only go forward. Turns out that's more complicated than it seems.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>AKA: The Orpheus AU</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Wend and Repeat (Until True)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wend and Repeat (Until True)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530774) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



> Cover art by leish. Beta by cath. Additional content by thisissirius and additional beta help by rhea314. Music credit to Feist - Graveyard.

Length: 4:11:48

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/142013040901.zip) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/142013040902.zip)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] Wend and Repeat (Until True)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776109) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
